The present invention relates to an electromagnetic counter and, more particularly, relates to an improvement of an illumination mechanism of an electromagnetic counter installed in a device.
Conventionally, as disclosed in, for example, patent reference 1, there has been known an electromagnetic counter provided with at least an electromagnet, an anchor rotatable through magnetization and demagnetization of the electromagnet, and a lowest digit number wheel having a ratchet gear on a side thereof for engaging a tab formed at an end of the anchor. The electromagnetic counter also includes a predetermined number of upper digit number wheels having transmission gears on sides thereof, and pinions disposed between the number wheels for increasing figures.
In the electromagnetic counter, the electromagnet, anchor and number wheels are disposed inside a case to keep an iron core magnetized by the electromagnet away from iron paticles so that the anchor rotates smoothly. For example, a frame member with the electromagnet, anchor and number wheels arranged at predetermined locations is covered with a box-shaped cover member.
Patent reference 1; Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 57-93487.
The electromagnetic counter is installed in various types of equipment such as a game machine, a copy machine or a printer for counting, for example, coins or sheets of paper. In many cases, the electromagnetic counter is installed inside the equipment. Since the inside of the equipment is dark and the counter is not provided with a light emitting function, it is difficult to read a number displayed on the counter. In such a case, it may be necessary to illuminate the inside of the equipment with a flashlight to read a number.
In order to resolve the problem, a separate illumination lamp may be installed inside the equipment for illuminating the number wheels, or a small light bulb may be disposed inside the counter. Recently, as the size of the equipment in which the electromagnetic counter is installed has been decreased, the size of the electromagnetic counter has been reduced as well. Accordingly, it is extremely difficult to install an illumination lamp inside the equipment or the electromagnetic counter. Further, even if it is arranged to provide a confined space for installing a miniature light bulb, it is necessary to periodically replace the light bulb due to the limited service life of the filament of the light bulb, thereby increasing maintenance work and cost due to the confined space. In a case of an electromagnetic counter in which an electromagnet, anchor and number wheels are disposed in a housing and a cover member is fixed to a frame member, it is essentially impossible to replace a light bulb, so that the entire electromagnetic counter needs to be replaced.
In view of the problems described above, the present invention has been made, and an object of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic counter with built-in illumination means disposed in an extremely narrow space within a compact electromagnetic counter, resulting in minimum maintenance and reduced cost.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.